1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling, managing and routing data among multiple devices that are sources or consumers of streaming data and control devices present in a given environment in a hardware independent manner. In one embodiment, audiovisual data streams and other controllable devices in a presentation environment are controlled by the present system and method. Other embodiments of the present system and method allow the manipulation and control of controllable devices in a variety of different environments. The present invention comprises a server adapted to communicate with and command local and remote devices in an environment, enabling connections to be established between selected devices to enable the flow of information, communications or other connections to be established between the selected devices in addition to providing a means to control and communicate with other devices that influence or sense the environment.